The Chocolatier
by dragonserpent18
Summary: A deranged man calls himself The Chocolatier intends a dark purpose for the city of Gotham. He has recruited his own gang, and is willing to do whatever it takes to bring the city to its knees.
1. Shrouded in Mystery

**Welcome, my friends, to my first official Batman story! Feel free to say anything and drop me a line (unless you're a troll, then you can piss off). Prepare yourselves for the dark and twisted story that is The Chocolatier. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Shrouded in Mystery**

Many stories happened in between the Batman universe. Many scary stories come to mind, such as The Cataclysm, The Killing Joke, The Last Flight of a Robin, Rainbow Batman. But this is a tale that begins at a midnight that shrouded itself in darkness. It boggles the mind how one crazed man brought a city to its knees.

Mr. Freeze walked out to the Gotham City Bay at this time. It was understandable to ask why he was there, but only he knew. There was a single warehouse with a single flickering light. He opened the door, and the light flickered out. A lamp turned on at a desk, and a voice was heard. "What brings you here, Victor?"

Mr. Freeze replied, "I've heard rumors that you were looking for me. Are they true?"

The voice spoke up, "You were told correctly. I have a job for you. Do well, and I will give you this." The mystery man opened a suitcase, filled with money, and an odd material. He grabbed it, revealing it to be an icy blue sapphire. "This is a down payment. It will amplify your suit's weaponry." He tossed it, with Mr. Freeze catching it and fitting it into his technology.

"I'm listening," Mr. Freeze wickedly answered.

"I will be staging a robbery. At the same time, I want you to hijack one of the cruisers and rob it. The riches you take is yours, but it isn't your first priority. I need you to distract the Batman. His partners will be coming after me, but I am leading them into a trap. I will send further details and coordinates tomorrow night."

"Then after that, you will meet me and hand over the suitcase?"

"Exactly."

"And if I refuse? After all, I'm not just some gopher."

The man stood up. It was a man with a black top hat, black suit and tie, dark purple trench coat, with a purple carnation pinned to it. In his hand was a black cane which had silver ribbons wrapped around it. At least, that's what they looked like. He said to Mr. Freeze, "I won't do anything to you at all. However, my associates might have something to say about it." He snapped his fingers, and Mr. Freeze heard laughter above him. He looked up to see 5 individuals sitting on the balcony above, laughing. It creeped out Mr. Freeze enough to convince him to not refuse. The man continued, "May I introduce my partners: Augustus, Veruca, Violet, Mike, and Charlie. I also think it is fitting to introduce myself: My name is Thomas Warner, but you may call me The Chocolatier. I intend to further my goals much later, but right now, I need you to complete this task."

Mr. Freeze nodded and said, "I'll be ready when you need me."

 **That's the chapter! This will be just the beginning! You will find out about the robbery next, followed by flashbacks of how The Chocolatier came to be, as well as his partners. I hope you enjoy this story, and have a great day!**


	2. Two Places at Once

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thank you! To mattTheWriter072, The only thing you'll probably have to brush up on is the character known as The Spoiler. She and Tim Drake will be in this, as well. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Two Places at Once**

Alfred walked into the Batcave, where Bruce Wayne sat and researched the Batcomputer. Bruce always felt it was necessary to check up on crime patterns to be able to predict any potential crime wave. "Master Bruce, Master Tim and Mistress Stephanie have been asking for you."

"I understand, Alfred, but things have been hectic lately." Bruce continued to glance at his computer. "Mr. Freeze has been out of Arkham ever since he was broken out by someone mysterious. I want to know why." Before he could continue, the alarm sounded. "Looks like we won't have to. Mr. Freeze is making his move."

Tim and Stephanie got into costume. Tim Drake, known as the Red Robin; and Stephanie Brown, known as the Spoiler, have fought by Batman's side for years. They arrived at the Batcave, where Bruce was already dressed. "Where is Gordon?" Batman asked.

"You can't seriously think I would miss a showdown with Mr. Freeze?" Batgirl showed herself and said, "I am ready. Where are we headed?"

Batman called for the Batboat and said, "To the docks. Freeze hijacked a luxury cruise. Let's go." As they were about to leave, the alarm went off again. "Wait! Someone triggered the silent alarm at the Gotham Main Street Bank. Batgirl and I will handle Mr. Freeze. You two go to the bank."

Within seconds, the Batboat caught up to the cruise. They sprung into action and attempted to retake the cruise. Mr. Freeze stood at the ship's wheel. "Not a very bad reaction time, Batman. Let's see what we can do about that." He fired his freeze gun and froze the entire room, barely missing Batman.

"I see you have some new power. Your friend from Arkham must be doing well." Mr. Freeze fired his freeze gun in response. Batgirl threw several batarangs, but Mr. Freeze stopped them cold. Batman used the opportunity to hit Mr. Freeze with a flying kick. As they attempted to apprehend him, Mr. Freeze created an ice dome to shield himself. When Batman and Batgirl broke open the dome, there was a hole in the floor. Mr. Freeze had escaped.

Batgirl sarcastically replied, "I bet Spoiler and Robin are having better luck than we are."

Meanwhile, at the Bank, Spoiler and Robin snuck in through the roof to find everything was dark. The guards laid on the floor dead, and there were odd noises coming from the vault. There stood the mysterious man cracking the vault. He successfully opened it and said, "Now, for the moment of triumph." A boomerang hit his hand, prompting him to turn around. "Ah, the Spoiler and the Red Robin. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." He bowed politely and grabbed his cane.

"Who are you? Most bank robbers aren't so vicious."

"As any supervillain will tell you, we're not that simple." He raised his cane and fired a ball of multi-colored light. The ball exploded when it hit the wall. "I am the Chocolatier, and you two are going nowhere."

 **That's the chapter! Next will be the big fight between Spoiler, Robin, and the Chocolatier. Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	3. Full-On Assault

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, are you a Batman fan? Because there are things I want to discuss about Batman. That goes for anyone who wants to talk about Batman. I am a huge fan of Batman. To The Chocolatier, that's really just your opinion, and I respect it. But don't you think you are rushing to conclusions? You wouldn't be the first, but don't you think you are saying this a bit too early? I just started this story two days ago, and you're speaking as if it's been over for a long time. Never judge a book by it's cover, (or in this case, don't judge a Fanfic from the first two chapters) otherwise you end up missing out. But you are going to pre-judge my villain, while telling me with a straight face that Batman doesn't have lame villains? Ever heard of the Calculator, Polka Dot Man, or Calendar Man? The Chocolatier was inspired by several villains from various places, notably the Mad Hatter. All I'm saying is you really don't know much about this particular bad guy, so don't be quick to dismiss how dangerous he really is. Also, you made these points while naming yourself The Chocolatier. Let that sink in for a minute.**

 **Chapter 3: Full-On Assault**

The Chocolatier attacked with surprisingly perfect accuracy and finesse. He shot another ball of multicolored light, hitting Spoiler head on. He whipped his cane and whacked Robin across the face before he could ambush him. He fired another ball of light, hitting Robin at close-range. "Like it? I call them Candy Blasts. Gives you a perspective on what death tastes like." He raised his cane and scowled. Spoiler grabbed the end of it and pushed it away before he could hit her. He turned around and hit Spoiler in the chest with another Candy Blast.

"I'm a trickster, aren't I? You learn to be one when you need to survive. Of course, when you can't be killed, you don't need to be. But it makes me effective in fighting, huh?" Robin threw a boomerang, but The Chocolatier threw his cane and messed up his throw. That's when the horror began. The boomerang stabbed the Chocolatier's face. He pulled it out slowly, while smiling wickedly. "I told you I can't die. Watch this." He took a gun out of a dead guard's hand and shot himself in the head. It did absolutely nothing at all. Spoiler and Robin were both terrified by this, and started to back away.

Without warning, Violet and Mike, The Chocolatier's associates were standing guard at the door. "Look at these two," Violet sneered. "They think they're leaving right now." Mike laughed while Violet drew a knife and held it at Robin's throat. "You don't leave until the boss says so. That's how it works."

"Violet, please, I'm not your boss. We're all equals here," The Chocolatier assured her. "Of course, you'll have to be lucky to get away from Violet. She's a skilled assassin."

Violet held the knife closer and said. "I was hired for a reason."

Robin replied, "I know. You were hired to get your butt kicked." He pushed her arm forward and jabbed her stomach with his elbow. Her arm went back and she stabbed herself in the throat. But to their surprise, Violet was also unharmed. She pulled the knife out, making as much noise as possible.

"They can't die either." The Chocolatier. His cane glowed for a second, then fired several Candy Blasts at Robin. Robin was knocked out cold. Spoiler drew a long staff and attempted to attack, but the Chocolatier blocked the attack with his cane. "You have to be faster than that," he snidely said. He used his cane to knock away her staff, and then used the cane to hook her leg and knock her on her back. When she landed he hit her head with the upper part of the cane. She was also knocked out.

"We got the money out and loaded in the car," Augustus said. "What do we do about the kids?"

"Let them lay there," The Chocolatier answered. "They're just a test to me anyway." He looked at Violet and Mike and told them, "You two did spectacularly."

Violet said, "I just have one question."

"What?"

She turned around and asked, "Does this skintight jumpsuit make my ass look huge?"

"Just get in the car," The Chocolatier groaned.

 **That's the chapter! Next up will be flashbacks about The Chocolatier recruiting the gang. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Tale of the Past

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I have a few recommendations for Batman cartoons to see. For now, you will be learning about The Chocolatier's past. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Tale of the Past**

Now that you know about how dangerous The Chocolatier is, let's take you to the beginning so you can find out about him a little more.

 **29 years ago...**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Warner, you have a healthy baby boy."

"He's beautiful, dear," Mr. Warner said.

"I agree," Mrs. Warner replied. "He is the beginning of our family, a whole new generation, and a new being in our world. Just think, he'll be changing the world years from now."

The doctor asked, "Have you two decided on a name?"

Mr. Warner answered, "We decided on the name Thomas."

 **20 years ago...**

"Mommy, I got attacked by a bunch of bullies," Thomas said in anguish.

His mother took one look at him and said, "Dear, you look horrible! You're bloody, you're bruised, and your clothes are torn! My poor baby!" She hugged him and went to her husband. "These children need to be dealt with."

Thomas' father went outside to find the bullies loitering around. "What is the matter with you kids, picking on my son like that?" The boys said nothing. "Are you going to answer or not?" The boys surrounded Thomas' dad and attacked him. Thomas' father was on the ground, but when he got back up, he mercilessly beat them up in retaliation. Thomas watched the whole time and smiled. "Son, they won't bother you again. I can promise you that."

 **14 years ago...**

"Chances are your father won't live much longer, Thomas."

"You can't let this happen!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything more. His body is shutting down. The cancer was just simply too much."

"You have to do something! I can't let him die!"

"I think you should go in and see him."

Thomas went in and saw his father in a hospital bed, wheezing and coughing. "Hi, son." Thomas looked to see his mother holding his father's hand as she cried. "I know you are a strong young man, and you can handle this. Please do your best to look after mom, okay?"

Thomas nodded and hugged his father. "I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much."

His dad looked at him and said, "It's my time, son. But I love you very...m...u...c...h." He stopped breathing after that. Thomas held his father and cried.

 **7 years ago...**

"What do you mean the house is being taken away?"

"The bills have just been getting costly. Don't worry, son, I'll be okay."

Thomas said, "You're staying at my place for now. No exceptions. I won't lose you, too."

"Thomas, I don't know about that."

"Mom, you took care of me, and I should be taking care of you. You're sickly, and you should be under my roof so you can be safe."

"Thank you, son. You'll be rewarded someday."

 **3 years ago...**

Thomas was picking up groceries, when a car pulls up to him. Several men come out and beat Thomas up, dragging him into the car afterwards. He wakes up in a laboratory, where several scientists are using various instruments to "look at him." "He's very ideal, sir," One of them says. Suddenly, without warning, Thomas feels immense pain all at once. He screams and tries to resist, but it fails. When it stops, a scientist grabs an assault rifle off of a desk and shoots Thomas at least 30 times. But when Thomas looked down, he was completely unaffected.

Thomas woke up in a cell, wondering what happened. He overheard the scientists talking to each other.

"We've had many failures, but he was a complete success. He'll be sold to the highest contractor, and then we can make more of him now that we know more. We won't have to use the incinerator anymore." Thomas decided to escape. The next day, a doctor came in to give Thomas medication. Thomas killed the doctor and escaped before anyone could get his hands on him. When he arrived home, he saw his mother was in bad shape.

"Mom!"

 **1 year ago...**

Thomas' mother laid dying in her bed. Thomas told her, "The doctor's coming. Just hang on. Don't give up hope."

"I can't, Thomas. I can't hold on much longer. That doctor will be pronouncing my death by the time he arrives. Listen Thomas, I will tell your father how much you've grown. I love you." She breathed her last.

"I love you so much, mom." He kissed her head and put the blanket over her head. "I'll change the world just like you said I would."

 **4 months ago...**

Thomas had a car crash not long ago. It was the other driver's fault, but that driver got the witnesses to lie against Thomas. There was also a lawsuit done behind his back. He did not attend, and the cops surprised him at his home. "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not, Mr. Warner-"

"Mr. Warner was my father. Don't call me that."

"Settle down, son. The fact is that the judgment was set, and that your license is revoked. You will also have to pay $50,000 to the plaintiff."

"What?! He started the accident, and now I lose a lot of money, and my only way to my job? How is that justice?"

"Calm down, son. It's simple justice."

Thomas started to strangle the officer as he said, "Don't call me son. And is it really justice? Where all my life, I've tried my best to be a good person, only to lose almost everything I have; and fucking scumbags like you get to reap all the rewards?"

The officer pulled his gun and shot Thomas in the head, and it did nothing. He laughed psychotically, as his nails dug into the officer's throat. He bled out on the floor as Thomas continued to laugh. He sat at his favorite chair and turned on the TV, to see that Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was on. He felt the inspiration come to him. Willy Wonka: a genius who uses a cane. A man who was unpredictable and mysterious. A man affected by his past. He knew it was time to be The Chocolatier. The next thing that was done was him entering the lab where he was held, followed by him killing the scientists and taking over the lab. But then he thought that something was missing. After all, what's The Chocolatier without his guests?

 **That's the chapter! It's a long one, but a good one! Next comes the story behind recruiting the gang, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Recruitment, pt 1

**Response Time: None Today.**

 **Chapter 5: Recruitment, part 1**

Now that The Chocolatier's past has been revealed, how about the others?

Robert Humphrey worked under a bookie. He was quite the skull crusher, and was feared by many as a result. He had red hair and a stocky build, which made him perfect for what our villain had in mind. It was another hard-working day, and Robert was taking a nap at his desk. His bookie startled him, "Wake up, Robert!"

"Huh? I was awake!"

"You are a bad liar, Robert. But I suppose I'll let it slide, considering the day's over. Go on home." Rob stood up and grabbed his case, but something was on his desk. It was a golden ticket. "What the hell is that? Some kind of novelty item?"

"Actually," A voice said. "I planted that there. Robert Humphrey, is it?"

The bookie asked, "What do want with him?"

The voice stepped into the light. It was The Chocolatier. "Was I talking to you? I don't think so. My interest is with him." He looked at Robert and said, "I would like you to work with me. You're the roughest heavy hitter in town. Plus, you certainly look the part."

The bookie faced him and said, "You think you can just walk into my business and take my best man just like that? If you think you can, you can take him over my dead body!"

The Chocolatier smiled and said, "As you wish." The lower part of his cane opened up and formed four sharp blades out of it. The Chocolatier raised it up and stabbed the bookie in the chest. He grabbed the gun out of the bookie's pocket and shot him in the head. "If only he had time to rethink that offer. But trust me, the offer with you still stands, Robert. I looked around while waiting, and I find your pay to be quite inadequate. I can do better, I can assure you."

"I'm not in it for the money. I'm in it for the thrill."

"That won't have to change. Think about it Robert, more money, more thrill. Not to mention, you won't be alone. I'll back you up, as well as others. And there's a bonus prize. What's it going to be?" Robert thought about it for a moment. "If you want, you can have this place for a side business. I'll hire someone to work it for you and report to you on everything!"

Robert shook The Chocolatier's hand and said, "Deal." The Chocolatier led him to the car, Robert asked, "Why do you need me so badly? And what was with the ticket?"

The Chocolatier said, "As a villain inspired by Willy Wonka, I need a group of specialists that match the archetypes of the original five children who visited the factory."

Robert responded, "And you thought I make a great Augustus? And I assume that's my new codename?"

The Chocolatier answered, "Precisely, and that is what you'll be known as from here on out. Me? I am The Chocolatier, and now I can show you My Factory."

The car stopped at the lab The Chocolatier took over. Inside, the place was remodeled, although the dead scientists still laid on the ground in one room. "Don't go in there. It's filled with filth. But I'll get around to cleaning it. Ah! This is the bonus prize." He pointed to a machine. "This machine gave me immortality and invulnerability. Now, you will be given the same thing." He hooked Augustus to the machine, and went to work. The machine went through its process, and when it finished, The Chocolatier stabbed Augustus, but it did nothing. "Perfect! Now We must get you in character." He pointed to a closet that had jeans, a red-and-white striped shirt, a black bowler hat, and a shotgun.

 **That's the chapter! Next will be Veruca, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	6. Recruitment, pt 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I shall respond to both of your reviews in a few words: thank you, not just for loyalty, but for your friendship. You've been very wonderful to me. Now let's continue.**

 **Chapter 6: Recruitment, part 2**

Augustus asked The Chocolatier, "I still don't get how you expect to successfully find other people that resemble the five children."

The Chocolatier replied, "Don't worry about it. I have my ways on that. After all, this is Gotham City. We're all insane here, but no one seems to care." He had a hint of anger when he said that, but it became obvious when he said, "It's like they're all just waiting for us to go over the edge."

Augustus asked, "Sir? Are you alright?"

The Chocolatier answered, "I'm fine. My apologies for sounding angry. As I was saying, in Gotham City, if you want to look for a certain archetype, this is the place to look. The best way to look for a Veruca is to look for someone unsatisfied with her life."

It didn't take much looking. A young woman named Zelda Silvermane was working for her boss as a secretary in the skyscraper above. She was a woman with average height, brown, curly hair, and fair skin. As usual, she was being worked to the bone, and was treated like a dog, with abuse thrown in as well. A few of the office workers suddenly heard a crash. Zelda ran out of the office covering her face. A coffee mug was thrown out of the door, barely missing her. "I ASKED FOR BLACK COFFEE! THIS IS TRASH, YOU WORTHLESS SCATTERBRAIN! IF THERE WEREN'T SO MANY PEOPLE OUT THERE, I'D SHOOT YOU!" Zelda looked up and her co-workers were shocked to see Zelda's face had burns on it, and she was crying.

Zelda ran out of the building toward her apartment. At one point, she ran into The Chocolatier. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you, sir."

The Chocolatier replied, "It's perfectly okay. I should watch where I'm going, anyway." He watched her run in fright. "You ever see anything like that, Augustus?"

"No," Augustus stated. "But I have heard of this building. Tremaine Inc, and they own a lot of places, specifically salt mines. Their boss has a track record of not paying his debts, and he's usually a complete asshole about it."

"Salt mines, huh? And an abusive boss who gets rewards he doesn't deserve? Something tells me that woman might be having a bad day. I think we should check on her."

Half an hour later, Zelda stood at her apartment door with a brown paper bag in her hand. As she unlocked the rusty old doorknob, she noticed a golden ticket on the Welcome mat. She opened her door to find The Chocolatier and Augustus, sitting at her dining room table, drinking lemonade. She gasped in fear, while The Chocolatier said, "We've been waiting for you to come back. We even bought some lemonade, so would you like some? I hope you don't mind us using your cups." Zelda was hesitant, so he continued, "Please, sit down. After all, we are the ones intruding. But I can say we have good intentions for you and to not fear."

Zelda calmly sat down and said, "You are the one I bumped into at the entrance. What do you want from me?"

The Chocolatier said to her, "The look on your face when I saw you: pure terror. I know what that face looks like. You have a bad day, and you think your life is over. You took a while to get back, so I'm thinking you went somewhere else in between. Considering I know of the things that are bought on the street, you were coming home with the intention to shoot yourself, weren't you? Unless of course, you have alcohol in that bag." Zelda pulled the gun out of the bag and pointed it at The Chocolatier. He simply said, "Go ahead. Shoot me."

Zelda lowered her gun and said, "I just want to die."

The Chocolatier held her hand and took the gun. "I know the feeling. The moment when you stand in front of your life, watching everything unravel in the worst way. Waiting for death to come and stare you down. I've done it, and you know what? I laughed in death's face. I turned my life around, and now I intend to bring my destiny to this city. I want you to be a part of it. My name is Thomas, but you may call me The Chocolatier. This is Augustus, one of my partners in crime, and I think you'll make a perfect Veruca. But first, I think you need a little something."

He led her to his lab and went through the same process as he did with Augustus and himself. She became as invulnerable and immortal as they were. The Chocolatier got her in costume, giving her a white dress, mink coat, black Mary Janes and sunglasses. He gave her two TEC-9's that were modified into disk launchers. He then brought her to the skyscraper at night. The boss was filing paperwork alone. The Chocolatier busted open the door and held the boss' arms behind him. Augustus took his shotgun and blasted Zelda's boss' left arm off. Zelda took her disk gun and aimed right at her boss. "What are you doing, you idiot?" She said nothing and fired one disk. It resembled a giant coin, and it tore her boss' head off.

"Now I think you are ready to join us. What do you say?" The Chocolatier said to her. Zelda smiled wickedly and shook his hand, adopting her new title as Veruca.

 **That's the chapter! Next is Violet's recruitment, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	7. Recruitment, pt 3

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, you did get a little hint from her dialogue in chapter 3. To mattTheWriter, that wasn't actually intentional, to be honest.**

 **Everyone, I am so sorry this is so late! I've been out all day! I'll make it up to you by releasing the next chapter a bit early, okay?**

 **Chapter 7: Recruitment, part 3**

"I'm being honest with you, I have difficulty understanding how you get so good at finding people like us," Augustus confusingly said. "But I think I might have an idea."

"Do tell," The Chocolatier replied.

Augustus continued, "You find people who not only have similarities to the five children, but their personalities that have been magnified as well."

The Chocolatier stopped walking. He turned to Augustus and said, "It's a good theory, but I hate to tell you that you are mistaken. But it matters not, for I am where I need to be." He walked into an internet cafe, which confused Augustus and Veruca. Inside, he went straight to an open computer, and went to work. Augustus and Veruca said nothing, and simply observed what he was doing. The Chocolatier noticed he was getting looks from other people, and even heard snide comments coming from the table next to him. He turned to face them and said, "Unless you want me to shove my cane up the roof of your mouth and blow your head off, I suggest you keep your eyes front and your mouth shut! Understand?" He went straight back to work.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Veruca asked.

"Hacking in to the GCPD files. I intend to find someone who is very skillful and matches what I am looking for. So far everything is in order." The Chocolatier almost instantly got access.

"You're pretty good at it. That didn't take long at all."

"I ought to be. Technology has always been my strong suit. My cane and your disk launcher are deadly numbers designed and built by yours truly. I always found it so fascinating. Aha! There she is! She'll be a perfect Violet."

Both Veruca and Augustus looked to see an image of a blonde woman with gritted teeth. It was a fearsome mugshot, to be honest. "Alice Quinn," Augustus read. "Where have I heard that name before?"

The Chocolatier smiled. "It's a family name that's plagued Gotham for decades, but the ordinary citizens hardly know about it."

Veruca asked, "How are you going to find her?"

"We don't for the moment. She'll strike at night, and we have plenty of time until then to research the Quinn family. The Archives Department should have information that we need."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because crime stories are very popular. Come, my colleagues, for we have reading to do." The Chocolatier smiled wickedly as he left.

Later that night, Alice Quinn did strike at night, robbing a home of cash, jewelry and a sandwich without even making a sound. At least, she didn't make noise for ordinary people to hear. Alice stopped when she heard, "Busy night, Alice?" She turned to see The Chocolatier, who stood in the middle of the street. He gestured to his car, saying, "Get inside." He drove to the lab, where he showed her around.

"How did you know my name, Mr..."

"Warner. Thomas Warner. But you may call me The Chocolatier. These are my comrades, Augustus and Veruca. We think you'll make a lovely Violet, Ms. Quinn."

Alice replied, "Again, how do you know my name?"

The Chocolatier answered, "I know more than that. Alice Quinn: a member of the Quinn family. The Quinn family has been a crime group since the Prohibition-Era, but they were mobsters who worked in the shadows. Now, fast forward to your parents, who forced you into crime as a 15-year old. You never wanted to, but you did anyway. Fast forward longer to your parents dying, and everything they owned was taken from you and went into the government's pockets. You see, I am taking in people who are unsatisfied with their lives due to an unfair hand dealt to them. They live in misery, while evil gets to profit from it. I am here to punish this city for it. I feel as if you have been wronged and that you deserve revenge. Stick with us, and you will never have to worry about anything. Interested?"

Alice thought for a moment, "Yes, but first, I need a favor. I was in jail only once, because my coward of a friend betrayed me. Think we can get revenge on that?"

The Chocolatier smirked and said, "If you tell me where he is, I will personally hold him down while you stab him. But let me confer with the others." He huddled with Augustus and Veruca and asked, "What do you think?"

Veruca stated, "I like her. She's got my style."

Augustus agreed, "Yeah, and she has a smoking hot body, as well."

Alice said, "You know I can hear you, right? But thanks for the compliment."

The Chocolatier led her to the machine and gave her the same passive abilities as the others. He gave a costume consisting of a skintight blue jumpsuit, a blue headband to set her hair back, black gloves, a black utility belt strapped to a backpack, as well as attaching to her blue leg guards. She adopted her new name as Violet, and they went to the snitch's home. The killed him with no mercy, and he never saw it coming, either. Now she was free from her anxieties, making her officially ready.

 **That's the chapter! Again, I am sorry this was late! Next is Mike, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Recruitment, pt 4

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, He certainly knows who he wants and how he'll find them. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Recruitment, part 4**

"Three down, two to go," The Chocolatier said as he grinned. "I've got a good idea who to look for."

"What makes you say that?" Violet asked.

"Trust me," Augustus whispered to her. "He just seems to know."

 **A few days ago...**

Not too long before all this, Drake Howitzer, an engineer at S.T.A.R Labs, was pitching an idea to his fellow scientists and bosses. He was a tall man, with spiky hair, an engineer outfit, and a visor. He also spoke in a comical German accent. He stood along a platform attached to the machine he designed. He pitched it as an Earth Mover, capable of navigating through harsh badlands, cutting through rock, and capable of being used as a defensive weapon. He spoke to it, "Doctor, it's time! Wake up!" The machine started to move and the mechanical eyes moved around. "Oh, _ja_. I feel a good undulation. Your rumbling is excellent. I zink I'm going to lose ze bowel control!" He looked to his bosses, who remained stoic. They knew he was a bit eccentric, but he was brilliant. "Are you ready for me to begin ze testing?" One of them nodded. Drake got it started.

 **Drake: "Disaster Blaster, charging Ignition"**

 **Machine: "Ignition Ready"**

 **Drake: "Activating main engines"**

 **Machine: "Activating sub-engine. Cycle ratio 15%"**

 **Drake: "Cluster generator active"**

 **Machine: "Thermal protection on. Heat detection system normal"**

 **Drake: "Activate Cell Pistons"**

 **Machine: "Maximize output. Cycle ratio 40%"**

 **Drake: "Ignite Vanishing Sparks"**

 **Machine: "Cycle ratio 80%"**

 **Drake: "Activate Trinity Pistons"**

 **Machine: "Pistons at Peak Power"**

 **Drake: "Scouter Scope open"**

 **Machine: "Target Acquisition Complete. All systems go."**

 **Drake: "T-minus 10 seconds!"**

 **Machine: "Cycle ratio 120%"**

 **Drake: "T-minus 7 seconds!"**

 **Machine: "Cycle ratio 140%"**

 **Drake: "T-minus 5 seconds!"**

 **Machine: "Critical point exceeded."**

 **Drake: "T-minus 3...2...1!"**

 **Machine: "Fire!"**

The machine's piston hit the ground, and a massive earthquake erupted, creating a wave of destruction all around. Drake got off the side of his Earth Mover and looked at his bosses with anticipation. "Of course, I put a limiter on ze machine for ze test. It works at an even higher power and can generate earthquakes at various speeds. Now vat do you zink?"

The bosses looked at him and said, "This project is very ingenious, and with a different initiative, but we have to reject it."

Drake was shocked, "But why?"

His bosses replied, "We don't have the resources to produces more of these, not to mention the costs. Therefore, we will temporarily shelve it. But the minute we do have the resources and money, this project will be the first to be funded."

 **Current day...**

Drake worked at his desk for a new blueprint. He suddenly felt a sort of shaking. He got up and thought that they finally have the project started. He made his way to the testing grounds only to find it was not the design he remembered. It was a different color, had more than one piston, and had a mounted turret. "Vhat is zis nonsense? Zis is not my approved design."

His boss said, "We had someone redesign it. Now it works differently as a pure weapon. We don't need your design anymore."

"But zat is stealing my work!"

"Your point being?"

Drake became angry. He left the building saying, "You won't get away with zis!" He ran outside to see The Chocolatier in front of him. "Who are you?"

The Chocolatier said to him, "Feeling a bit cheated, are we?"

 **That's the chapter! Next will be covering the next part of Mike's joining, as well as Charlie's part. If you want to know where I got the comical German accent and the Earth Mover inspiration, look up "No More Heroes Letz Shake" on youtube. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Recruitment, pt 5

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, thanks, and remember one thing: this is only the beginning. To mattTheWriter072, he is a bit eccentric, isn't he? Although it felt cool to use inspiration from No More Heroes. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Recruitment, part 5**

"Welcome to the lab." The Chocolatier opened up the door to the lab. Drake was in pure amazement, like watching a child see a toy store for the first time. "I take it to be to your liking?"

Drake looked around and said, "Oh, ja. I zhink I feel the bowel control coming off again!" Everyone looked at him with an unusual look. "Sorry. It's an inside joke."

The Chocolatier shook his head and said, "Nevertheless, we have explained who we are to you, and we know you have unfinished business, but we can help you on that." He put his arms around Augustus, Veruca and Violet, saying, "We've become a family of sorts. Something I never dreamed of, but I gladly accept. Nothing would please me more than to free you from worry so we can work together to bring an end to this pissant rock ball we call Gotham City. When we strike, the insane will join in and bask in our glory. So, what do you think? Will you be our Mike?"

"Ja. Show me to my outfit."

"I like your attitude. I'll be right back." The Chocolatier ran to bring the outfit. The others looked at their new friend.

Augustus asked him, "So, if you speak in a German accent, how come you aren't the Augustus?"

Drake answered, "Actually, I wasn't born in Germany. My parents were scientists from Germany who moved to Singapore, where I vas born. I lived there for ten years, before moving to Gotham City. But ja, I can see why you would ask that. It gets rather confusing to figure out."

The Chocolatier returned, with a set of googles, Punk Rock t-shirt, black jeans with a purple cloth over them, red boots, bandanna to wear over his mouth, and a guitar strap to wear over his chest. He put them on and adopted the title of Mike, and was handed a custom-made rocket launcher. He was exposed to the machine that gave invulnerability and immortality, now labeled as the Cybernetic Hydraulic Oscillating Centennial Overextending Life Aging Termination Entity, or C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E for short. Then it was time for the fun part.

Arriving at S.T.A.R Labs, The Chocolatier hacked his way inside. Violet asked him, "Where is Mike?"

The Chocolatier gestured to Veruca, who answered, "He's on his way to some warehouse because he's bringing something with him. He'll be here in time."

They entered in, and saw that the Earth Mover was being tested again. The testers heard a voice, "Late night with your new toy? Or should I say your plagiarized knock-off?"

"Securi-" They were cut off by Augustus pulling out his shotgun at them. They raised their hands in fear. But suddenly, the bosses came in.

"What is going on here?"

The Chocolatier smiled and shot a Candy Blast at the door. "You're just in time for the show! Mike! Come on out!"

They looked out the window to see Mike in the testing ground, standing on his original Earth Mover. "Drake? Is that you?" They asked.

They heard a voice over the speakers, "Ja! But I am known as Mike now! Now feel my pain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" His Earth Mover generated a laser cutter, slicing the imitation Mover in half, exploding it. "Now it's time for you to die! **Activating main engine!** "

The machine shook and said, **"3...2...1...FIRE!"** A gigantic earthquake erupted and swallowed the entire S.T.A.R Labs whole. Mike, Violet, Veruca, Augustus and The Chocolatier were the only ones to get out alive. They looked to see the original Earth Mover was destroyed.

"Ah, vell," Mike said in disappointment. "There's plenty more where zat came from. I had to go all out to destroy zem."

The Chocolatier said, "It's alright. You tried to better the world, and they cheated you. In the end, your Earth Mover did make the world better." They looked back at the ruins of S.T.A.R Labs. "Come, let's find our last puzzle piece."

The last person they needed wasn't very far. James Callows, a young man with brown hair, tattered clothes and cybernetic arms, was watching them from a window. He heard his landlord shouting. "I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO EVICT YOU, JAMES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE NOBODY! YOU DON'T PAY RENT, YOU LIVE ON THE STREETS!" The Chocolatier heard the shouting and started to go into the building and up the stairs.

James whispers to himself, "I'm not going back on the streets again. Not again." He starts crying in a frightening way.

His landlord breaks through the door and shouts, "DID YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU CRYING?! ARE YOU A COMPLETE WUSS? I SAID YOU ARE LEAVING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SO SUCK IT UP!" James immediately turns around and screams with primal fury. He pushes the landlord on his back. Out of his robotic arm, came steel claws. He jumped on the landlord and started stabbing him, crying at the same time. As he continued stabbing, his crying turned into a hyena-like laughter. The Chocolatier and his colleagues arrived in time to see the slaughtering.

"It seems as if you beat us to it," The Chocolatier said to James.

"My life is over."

"Not necessarily. You have hope. Tell me about yourself. I'm all ears." James told his life story, about how his parents were drug abusers, and how he would always be left behind by them. One day, his parents OD'd due to a bad batch given on purpose. He confronted the dealers who offed his parents and they cut his arms off. He was given a pair of robotic arms by a hospital who generously donated them. However, no one would ever give him any work because they saw him as a freak. "Well, you have a string of bad luck, it seems. But with us, you can be free. You know who I am, don't you?"

"Somewhat." James was introduced to the kind people who were helping him. He smiled and said, "I guess that means you are missing a Charlie, huh?" The Chocolatier nodded and reached out his hand. As you can imagine, James was taken to the lab and was given the C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. treatment. He received a fancy suit, with a scarf and a rifle. He adopted the name of Charlie, and the last preparations were made.

They walked straight to the drug dealers that murdered the parents. "Stay behind us," The Chocolatier whispered to Charlie. The dealers stood up a second too late, as The entire gang unloaded their weaponry, with The Chocolatier's Cane, Augustus' shotgun, Veruca's disk launcher, Violet's handgun, and Mike's rocket launcher. Charlie smiled, watching the brutal bloodshed with great delight.

 **That's the chapter! This was a rather huge one, wouldn't you say? Now that all the characters have had their backstories explained, we will be going back to present day, after the bank robbery from Chapter 3. Have a great day!**


	10. New Set of Plans

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, apparently, this chapter is my longest one. Possibly the longest chapter I ever wrote. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: Next Set of Plans**

"Well everyone, our bank heist was a success! Let's celebrate!" The Chocolatier grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it open. He poured everyone a glass, and said, "To our next plan to be a successful one!"

Violet said to him, "You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm not going to answer your question," he replied.

"Come on! Please? I really have to know!"

The Chocolatier sighed and said, "Yes, Violet. That jumpsuit makes your ass look huge."

"Good. That's the way I like it." She noticed the Chocolatier was looking through a set of files and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Chocolatier was looking through his files while stating, "These are a set of plans we have to do in order to bring this city down. As time goes, we escalate. This here is a network for the train system. In this area, is an abandoned tunnel that leads to a station with trains that don't run anymore. Yet the tracks are still connected into the city. I bet you we can take advantage of that."

The door suddenly opened and there was Mr. Freeze. "I did it."

The Chocolatier replied, "Yes. You pulled off a perfect distraction, and I thank you for that." He handed him the suitcase, followed by one of the gold bricks from the bank. "This is a token of our appreciation. It was a pleasure doing business with you. If you need us, just call." Mr. Freeze left, and they turned back to the plans.

Meanwhile in the Batcave, Batman had retrieved The Spoiler and Robin. They woke up to see Alfred dusting them. "Jeez, Alfred, we aren't dead."

Alfred said in a deadpan manner, "If you are going to get your buttocks kicked, at least have the decency to clean your suits."

Bruce looked back and showed them a picture, "This is the man you saw?"

Spoiler answered, "Yes. He's far more lethal than he looks, though. And those people were with him. Why didn't they kill us when they had the chance?"

Batgirl replied, "I think he was testing you. This guy is smart."

Batman commented, "Not to mention incredibly dangerous. I'm betting Mr. Freeze was part of a distraction. He's attempting to read you and how you fight. What did you say he called himself?"

"The Chocolatier. And he called two of his partners Mike and Violet."

"I see. We're looking at a man using a Wonka motif. I think I'll be doing more research. Patrol around and let me know if you spot him."

Spoiler, Robin and Batgirl were going to leave, but Batman said. "Be careful. If he's as powerful as you say he is, he'll give you trouble."

 **That's the chapter! What could they be planning with a train station? Stay tuned for more and have a great day!**


	11. Execution

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, It has to do with the trains. To mattTheWriter072, prepare for the next part! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 11: Execution**

Later that day, Spoiler and Robin were both attacking two training robots, both having buttons you had to hit to shut it down. Spoiler pulled out her staff and aimed at the buttons on the arms. She shut off the arms and then threw a smoke bomb. The bot tried to track her through the smoke, which gave her the opportunity to sneak around, attach an Electro-sapper, and shut down the entire robot.

Robin was throwing boomerangs, hitting all the buttons successfully. He then threw one and the bot tracked it. He threw one directly at the last button and shut it down. "Since this guy uses trickster tactics, we may need to use the same tactics he does in order to counter his attacks. But we're going to have to hit him hard in order to really affect him. He pulled a boomerang out of his face, which is not exactly normal."

"What did you say?" Batman asked.

"He survived something that would be fatal. And you saw how he survived a whole building fall on him and his gang in that camera footage."

"It's just that there have been rumors in the city about that. People get kidnapped, and they come out dazed and confused. They survive something that would be instantaneous in death, or even come back to life. They would die later on, but these incidents didn't sit well with me. Something is telling me The Chocolatier was a subject himself at one point, took over the operation, perfected it, and used it on his allies. If I can research missing people, maybe I can figure out who-" The alarm went off. "It's the satellite. It's managed to capture our enemies at an abandoned train station. We need to hurry."

 **Meanwhile, at the train station...**

"As you can see, these trains are going in different directions to different destinations. Putting explosives on each car and sending them all at the same time is the way to cause controlled chaos. Are the bombs all loaded up?"

"Yes sir," Augustus said. "Here's the remote."

"Excellent," The Chocolatier said. "And how about the getaway train?"

"All of ze systems are ready," Mike said with delight. "Not to mention ze getaway train is wired separately, so we can leave whenever."

"Good, and now we can be ready to-"

"Guys!" Violet alerted. "Batman and his friends are coming!"

They started to worry, but The Chocolatier raised his hand and said, "Calm down, I want them to show up." Batman and his allies arrived, prompting the Chocolatier to say, "Finally, I get to meet the Batman. You're quite the formidable opponent, and it's an honor to be in your presence. I take it you wish to know more about me?"

Batman scowled and said, "I know who you are."

The Chocolatier scolded him, "Come now, don't bluff. You will only know more about me when it's time. And speaking of which, it's showtime!" He pointed to the trains and said, "Have you ever eaten a Chocolate Lava Cake? The Lava is always delicious, but it's rather hot and sticky, wouldn't you say? Picture these molten chocolate bombs going off all over the city! The chaos that will erupt from it, what with the molten chocolate burning people, and then solidifying, taking away their oxygen! The amount of death and destruction is rather delightful."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Batgirl shouted. She threw batarangs, which the Chocolatier blocked with his cane. He smiled wickedly and fired a Candy Blast.

He grabbed her by her neck and said, "Oh, the irony in that statement. Let me make this clear for you: **YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS!** " He threw her into a pile of broken barrels and pressed a button on the remote. The trains started moving, save for the getaway one. "ALL ABOARD!" His team got on the getaway train, and when he got on, the getaway train started up. "So long, suckers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned for more and have a great day!**


	12. Another Failure

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, are there any parts you specifically like so far? I'd like to hear some more feedback, if you don't mind. That goes for everyone! Feedback is welcomed here, except for trolling and irrational criticism (as in someone criticizing something without any rational thinking or reason. I don't deem constructive criticism as irrational). On with the story!**

 **Chapter 12: Another Failure**

On the train, The Chocolatier was sharing a drink with his comrades, saying, "Here's to our success, and may we punish the city for taking everything away from us." As they drank, they felt a shudder on the top of the car. The Chocolatier muttered to himself, "Batman, no doubt." He pointed up and said, "Veruca, would you kindly?" Veruca aimed her disk launchers up and fires the disks through the ceiling. They cut through the ceiling and exploded as they exit the train. Batman dodged every one of them by rolling along the train. A giant hole breaks through and Batman jumps in. "Keep him busy! I'll alert Mike and Charlie!" Augustus and Veruca fired their weapons as Batman dodges them. Batman knocks the shotgun out of Augustus' hand and sweeps his leg, knocking him on his back. Veruca hits Batman with a direct shot with an exploding disk. From the smoke, a batarang zips around and knocks out both disk launchers and ties up Veruca. Batman proceeds to follow The Chocolatier and Violet.

Batman catches up to The Chocolatier, and Spoiler, Batgirl and Robin are blocking the other side. The Chocolatier whispers to Violet, "Fight the Batman. I have faith that you can do it. I'll take the others." Violet jumps on Batman while The Chocolatier runs into the next car, shouting, "I can take on all three of you, so try me!"

Violet pulled out her knives and jumped forward. While in the air, she spun forward like an armadillo. Batman used his forearm to block the attack. When the attack finished, she swept her leg and tripped him. She thrust her knives downward and Batman blocked her with his arms. She started pushing more as she said, "I hate to do this, but you're getting in our way!" He took his legs and pushed her over, knocking her into a wall. He walked up to her with handcuffs, but her eyes opened and she attempted to attack. Batman grabbed her arms and pinned her, handcuffing her and pushing her against the wall. She used her legs to propel herself over the wall and jumped over to be behind Batman. She swung her arms, hitting Batman in the face with the handcuff chain. She then stretched her arms and broke the handcuffs. As she attacked, Batman countered with a flying kick, knocking her out.

Batman entered the next car to find that Batgirl, Spoiler and Robin were all unconscious. In the main car, he could see Mike, Charlie, and The Chocolatier. The Chocolatier spotted Batman and opened the door. Out came a Candy Blast, barely missing. "Keep the train running! I will deal with him myself." The Chocolatier's cane drew out four blades from the lower half. In the middle, electricity was forming. "When you drink soda, don't you feel the fizz? It tastes electrifying to me!" The cane fires lightning from the electrical core. He fires lightning again, prompting the Batman to dodge and throw a batarang. It lodged into the cane, preventing it from firing. Batman runs toward the Chocolatier, but he swipes Batman across his suit with the blades, cutting him. The Chocolatier removed the batarang and snapped it in half. He reverts the cane and fires two Candy Blasts. From the upper part of the cane, the hook turns into a saw blade, with a red and white spiral, resembling a mint. He swings his cane, and the hook comes out like a grappling hook. He retracted the grappler and swung again, cutting through the door. He then shouts, "No more games, Batman! This is where the real seriousness begins!" He presses the third button on the remote. A sudden shaking ensues, meaning the bombs have been triggered. "Now off my train!" He rushes Batman, dodges his strike, and counters with a fist hitting Batman's jaw. He then grabs Batman and bashes his head against a window, shattering the glass on impact. The Chocolatier snaps his fingers, and the others come in. Violet is holding Batgirl, Augustus is holding Robin, and Veruca is holding Spoiler. "Throw them out." They throw out the heroes, followed by The Chocolatier throwing the Batman off the train.

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to give feedback, and stay tuned for more! Have a great day!**


	13. The Deathly News

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, It's okay. I just really wanted to hear what you liked. There will be more fight scenes as it goes on. To mattTheWriter072, It always happens until the end, huh? It's a cliche that always ends satisfyingly, though. I did fix the ones that seemed out of place, and the rest can be interpreted as the same tense, so there's that. Now that everything is squared away, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 13: The Deathly News**

Waking up, Batman and his allies realized it had turned dark. The train was gone, and they were out in the middle of nowhere. They realized they had sadly lost. Batman hit a transceiver on his utility belt, and his Batmobile arrived with a couple minutes. They decided it was best to see what had happened in town in a low-key manner.

Looking at the city from above the rooftops, it had seemed the bombs did more damage than anyone could have thought. Roads were broken apart or melted. Buildings were trashed and walls were destroyed. People were indeed trapped inside the solidified chocolate, and it was still burning them. It was extremely hard to get them out, and a few people came out with painful burns. Unfortunately several corpses were being dragged out of the burning areas, but something was telling Batman that the Chocolatier intended more than just this. But why would the Chocolatier intend this? Why would he take everything out on the city. He certainly makes things serious when he has to, but he is a trickster. He looked at the ground to see people arguing. It did occur to him, that The Chocolatier wanted to create chaos. But what was the endgame?

They went back to the Batcave and did a little more research. Batgirl went straight to the Batcomputer to look through the Missing Persons file. Within minutes, she finally found what he was looking for. "I found him! Years ago, a 29-year old man named Thomas Warner disappeared for a few days, then came back as if nothing had happened. He didn't report anything on his kidnapping, and just went back into society like normal. Two years later, he lost his mother who he was really close to, and lost his father 14 years prior to cancer. Not much else is known about him except his license was supposed to be revoked, as well as him paying a fine. However, the officer who went to his house to collect never returned. Something tells me he killed the officer and became the Chocolatier. Doesn't he look familiar?" They nodded, so Barbara said, "Let me look a little longer." It was a few minutes more until Batgirl exclaimed, "Aha! I don't have any information on Augustus or Veruca, but I do have the rest. Charlie is a 25-year old man named James Callows. He had an eviction notice for him, and his landlord was found dead. Mike is a former S.T.A.R Labs engineer named Drake Howitzer. He was born in Singapore to German scientists. Violet is a professional assassin/thief named Alice Quinn."

"As in, the Quinn family?" Batman asked, "That would explain her criminal background, as well as her fighting ability. The Quinn family has been long gone, and something tells me Alice has no intention of bringing them back. I wonder how he found these people. Right now, I'd like to know what the people are saying."

The Batcomputer opened up the news channels. They all were practically saying the same thing. "A terrible tragedy occurred today. No doubt the mysterious new villain known as The Chocolatier is behind the aftermath of a painful attack on our streets. No one seems to really know who this madman is, but his train bomb attack has left a devastating effect on Gotham. At least 150 people between the ages of 17-51 are dead, the streets have been torn up, and buildings are damaged. Now, we go live to hear from survivors."

It went to the people in the wreckage. "This is Batman's fault! He failed us, and now we have to deal with it!" A few people were shouting anger with Batman's name written all over it. But it was interrupted shortly after.

Every screen in Downtown Gotham started acting up. In the newsroom they were watching, the Chocolatier's voice could be heard shouting. He pointed his cane at the anchors in front the camera. Violet and Mike ambushed the security guards and slit their throats. Augustus held his shotgun against the cameraman's head. The Chocolatier told the cameraman. "Comply with us, and we won't hurt you. Turn to the left a little, and hit that button on the right side." Suddenly, the screens in Downtown Gotham showed The Chocolatier's face. He spoke, "This is a message for Gotham. Don't blame the Batman, as he is only attempting to prevent a punishment long since due on this trashy clusterfuck of a city. The people you see around you should be punished, and I will be continuing to do so. This city has relished in royally screwing us over, so we intend to give this city the pain it so richly deserves. No longer will you be safe, and you won't be seeing the light of day much longer. So go on, try to survive, even though your own neighbors and friends could be plotting against you. Good day to you Gotham. Live your last days well."

 **That's the chapter! Next will come the second part of The Chocolatier's plans, so stay tuned for more! Have a great day!**


	14. Self-Assisted Destruction

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, his goals will be explained a little further.**

 **Now a little note. Sonny April pointed out that James Marsden is the name of an actor. It was coincidental, but I decided to change the last name. So now, he is known as James Callows, referencing Tyrian Callows from RWBY. Now, let us continue with the story, shall we?**

 **Chapter 14: Self-Assisted Destruction**

After the message to Gotham, a few days went by. Tensions were growing in between the city. People stopped trusting each other because part of them could see what The Chocolatier was saying. "The ones around me are out to get me," They thought. "If that guy became a psycho because of people, then I want them gone, too," they said in their recently warped heads. People started to feel uneasy, because they knew someone out there was out to ruin their lives just like The Chocolatier's life was ruined.

The Chocolatier was smiling. He had been in a delightful mood all day. The amount of pain and anger that occasionally erupted due to his message was going exactly as anticipated. Riots had been breaking out all day. Small things that would bother people slightly started to escalate to fights. People who tried to stop the havoc would either get hurt or killed. It didn't seem like it was possible. That night, Violet found the Chocolatier standing on the balcony of their lab. "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening to the city. I used to do this with my dad. He and I used to listen to the sounds that could be heard around us. All I've been hearing lately are emergency sirens. It's occurred to me that they won't find us, and even if they do, they won't stop us." The Chocolatier looked at Violet. _She was beautiful,_ he thought.

Violet asked him, "What do you intend to do, exactly?"

The Chocolatier looked at her and said, "I intend to destroy Gotham in the simplest and most effective way possible. The people are consumed by fear and mistrust. The uneasiness breaks out in small instances. We will continue pushing, until it reaches a breaking point. The people will assist in their own destruction, and then we'll do the humane thing and finish the poor imbeciles off."

Violet said, "You're going to turn the Gothamites against each other, and then use that to destroy the city, leaving a lasting impression to keep the city in a fallen state."

"Exactly."

Violet looked at him. _He is pretty cute,_ she thought. "But why?" She asked.

"Because of what the city took from me. I tried all my life to be a good person, dedicated, and helpful man. I did everything for the people around me, and what happens to me? I lose my parents, I lose my car and my job, I was going to lose my home; while the people who lie, cheat and steal get to have love, family, riches and everything else they want. The evil takes and ruins us while they profit from our pain. I will atone for these horrible atrocities. I will do this not just for me, but for our colleagues, especially you."

Violet blushed. "Me?"

The Chocolatier looked at her again. "Alice..."

Violet looked at him and said, "I thought you call me Violet, Thomas..." For that instant, their identities were separate. For that moment, they were Thomas and Alice. They moved a little closer and were about to kiss, until Mike opened the door.

"Oh. Forgive me. I didn't know..."

"It's okay. What is it?" The Chocolatier asked.

"You told to brief you on ze Earth Mover redesign. I've improved ze Cluster generator, ze Scouter Scope is now built on ze machine, and ze pistons are modified to full power. It vill take at least ten days to mass produce them like you want. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you Mike. That will be all."

"Ja. I'll be vorking," Mike said before leaving.

Violet looked back at The Chocolatier, and said, "I believe you were busy with something." She put her hands on his face and kissed him. "Thanks for everything. I love living with you."

The Chocolatier smiled and said, "Absolutely. Now I believe I have a call to place." He pulled out a card and went to the phone. "Hello, Dr. Frederick Scoreat? I understand you're an old friend of Drake Howitzer..."

 **That's the chapter! Next will be a few more skirmishes, and then two big battles will be coming in. There are now 11 chapters left in the story, so stay tuned and have a great day!**

 **P.S: Sorry this took so long.**


	15. Dr Shake

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, wouldn't be the first time I've written that in. *insert lenny face* To Sonny April, Yeah, and I think I can pull this off if I just plan ahead. To TheIndividualist, Thank you! I'd give another lenny face, but I limit myself to one per day. It helps maintain the illusion. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 15: Dr. Shake**

The next day, the man whom the Chocolatier called had arrived. He was a short, young man with spiky white hair. He wore sunglasses on top of his head, a black jacket and pants, a white shirt, and a gold chain that said, "Let's shake!" on it. Mike walked in and they did some sort of handshake. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Veruca asked him.

"Ja. Everyone, zis is Dr. Frederick Scoreat, but everyone calls him Dr. Shake. We were roommates at Gotham University, and we worked on ze Earth Mover together. He's quite ze engineer, as he created the original design. He worked at S.T.A.R. Labs, but quit because zey attempted to steal his inventions. Dr. Shake, these are my colleagues, Robert, Zelda, Alice, James, and Thomas. But Ze Chocolatier has already informed you of their names, so..."

"Right, then. Let us begin." Dr. Shake was shown around the lab. "Interesting. This machine has quite fascinating capabilities. Being able to achieve immortality just like that!"

The Chocolatier said to him, "Yes, but I can't take credit for this. This is the only thing in the lab that I didn't make. I destroyed everything else, but I kept this one. I did redesign it to suit our needs, not to mention the other equipment is mine, including our weaponry."

Dr. Shake replied, "Excellent. You seem to be a man of technology. What field did you work in?"

The Chocolatier replied, "Before I became who I am now, I worked in Special Effects. Stunning things were done because of my inventions. In fact, the weaponry we have were inventions of my own design using special effects. So, now that we have completed the lab tour, shall we get to working?" Dr. Shake nodded, and was lead to the far side of the lab. The Chocolatier said to the others, "If you guys want to do something, feel free. We're going to be busy for a little while, so now would be the time to do anything you like."

Veruca said to Augustus, "Since we have time, let's do something to keep us busy..." following that statement by sitting him and herself on the couch, and turning on the TV. Violet and Charlie looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and sat on the couch with them.

 **That's the chapter! I know it is short, but the whole story has been a long one. Next will be the completion of the Earth Movers, followed by a 2 part battle. Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	16. Earth Movers are OP, Plz Nerf

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I appreciate it! I don't think anyone's done this kind of story before, so I feel proud. To mattTheWriter072, You won't really what they're fully capable of until chapter 19. But they are completed in this chapter. Now, let's get to it, shall we?**

 **Chapter 16: Earth Movers are OP, Plz Nerf**

It had been at least two weeks, and the last Earth Mover was almost done. They had managed to produce 99 of these deadly machines. It was constructing the main one that made it all worthwhile, and it just needed a few tweaks.

"I'm really sorry that I left you behind, Drake," Dr. Shake said to him. "I didn't mean to leave you, but I had to. They were going to steal my life's work."

Drake responded, "I know. I understand zat. Vat I don't understand is why you left ze Earth Mover design at my apartment for me to find."

Dr. Shake put his hand on Drake's shoulder, "Because I could trust you with that. I knew you were capable of finishing our work by yourself, so I let you have it. Something told me that they would try to steal it, but you wouldn't let that happen. And now look at you, as an ally to the great young man you're assisting. I've never been prouder, bro."

The Chocolatier came out of inside the machine and said, "All the systems are complete to your design. We're ready to test."

Drake said, "Ja. Activating Main Engine!" The machine started to rumble. "Ze main engine is running smoothly, Doctor!"

Dr. Shake stated, "It's ready then! All systems cease!" The machine stopped rumbling and Dr. Shake told them, "Everything is up and ready to go. Good luck on your endeavor, Chocolatier."

The Chocolatier shook his hand and said, "Likewise, Doctor."

Drake walked up to Dr. Shake and said, "Ve'll take it from here, Frederick. Get out of Gotham, because ze destruction will be happening soon. Take care, my friend." Dr. Shake left town that very night.

The next day, Drake said to everyone, "Now, these things need to be put in ze right place and activated at ze same time."

The Chocolatier said to him, "Actually Mike, I can take care of that. I'll need you guys to distract the Batman and his friends. I'll head to my old studio and grab two aircrafts I built. It will be able to transport your Earth Movers at the utmost convenience. Also, I will activate the Force Field Generator around our lab so the earthquake doesn't destroy it. Violet, I need you to stay with me. The rest of you should go and start with the distraction." Everyone except Violet left to begin their mission. The Chocolatier went to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Mr. Freeze. I have another job for you. If you're interested, meet me at Jester Studios in two hours."

 **That's the chapter! Next is the two-part battle and then will come the power of the Earth Movers! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	17. Damage Control, pt 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, It will be an interesting ride, so don't worry about that! To Sonny April, I'm kind of laughing to myself a little. Of course, a truly evil villain believes what he's doing is right. To mattTheWriter072, It brings about The Chocolatier's nihilistic tendencies, as well as the true anger he holds. I guess he is going to change the world as he said. Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?**

 **Chapter 17: Damage Control, part 1**

Batman and his allies desperately were trying to wrangle the citizens, as an entire wave of riots had been happening for days. People were shooting up buildings and looting. Innocent people were running away from the city with their children in fear while the adults stayed behind. Every time one riot would cease, another one would be right behind it.

They were currently in the middle of taking one head on right now. Spoiler threw smoke bombs to disorient the attackers, while Robin knocked them out with his staff. Batman and Batgirl handcuffed and knocked out any runners. Things were going quite well. Maybe a little too well...

"Look at zem. Defending a place zat robbed us," Mike said in disgust.

Veruca held his hand and added, "Not to mention pushed us to our breaking point."

Augustus chimed in, "But it won't be long until we get what we desire; and when everyone is dying under the rubble, we'll be standing strong."

Charlie shouted while pointing his rifle at Batman, "And no one is going to say otherwise!" He fired, and hit Batman directly. But Batman got up and looked directly at them. "He's got bulletproof material, doesn't he?"

Mike remarked, "Let's see if it can handle zis!" Mike fired several rockets from his rocket launcher.

The rockets screamed in the air and landed downward. Batman and his allies dodged them all, barely escaping the onslaught. All of them fired their grappling hooks to the roof and got up there to face them. Batman lunged at Augustus, who dodged and fired his shotgun. Mike fired a rocket at Spoiler, who threw a smoke bomb. Mike put on his scouter scope, and managed to see her. He pressed a button on his electric glove. It pulsed with electricity, which he used to his advantage. Spoiler approached him, but Mike turned around and hit her it the stomach with the glove. Veruca fired her disk launcher at Batgirl, who artfully dodged them. The batarangs she threw proved to be ineffective against Veruca, however. Charlie drew the wrist blades on his cybernetic arms. He slashed at Robin, who would block them with his staff.

"It's futile to stop us, Batman," Augustus said. "Even without Violet, we can hold our own. We can counter everything you do."

Veruca said, "Soon, our master plan will become reality."

Mike stated, "But you aren't going to live long enough to see it!"

Charlie attacked and shouted, "So just DIE ALREADY!" They all attacked at once.

 **That's the chapter! Next part of it is coming up, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	18. Damage Control, pt 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Sure...Let's go with that. jkjk. To mattTheWriter072, They are very dangerous, and they are only human. What can I say? You see trickster protagonists, like Bugs Bunny. However, you hardly see trickster villains that are good, like Catwoman or Tyrian. They usually end up being your standard scammer. Now, let's move on to the story, shall we?**

 **Chapter 18: Damage Control, part 2**

Charlie almost stabbed Robin with his wrist blades. Robin hit him across his face with his staff. Charlie jumped over Robin as he attempted to attack, and then kicked with both feet, hitting Robin in his back. When he got up, Robin placed two birdarangs together, creating a slim and sharp sword. Charlie and Robin clashed their blades together several times. Charlie made a mistake when he struck at Robin on the ground, getting his claw blade stuck in the pavement. Robin gave a flying kick, followed by a slash from his sword, knocking back Charlie into a wall.

Veruca fired her disk launcher at Batgirl, who dodged every shot. Batgirl took Veruca head-on, but Veruca could hold her own. She blocked every punch and kick, except for the one that tripped her and knocked her on her back. Veruca kicked herself back up on her feet, knocking Batgirl senseless in the process. Veruca fired a few more disks, which missed Batgirl and tore up a car. Veruca kicked at Batgirl, while Batgirl grabbed Veruca's leg. She started to spin. She spun and spun and spun before letting go. Veruca crashed into a light post. Veruca fired a few more disks, but Batgirl caught one and threw it back. It exploded and knocked back Veruca.

Mike fired a few rockets, while Spoiler did several cartwheels to avoid them. The last explosion ended up hit the ground where Spoiler stood. Spoiler jumped into the air with her staff. Mike pressed a few buttons on his glove, and it created a small force shield, blocking Spoiler's attack. He swept his leg and knocked her down. He pressed a button and his glove was electrified. He punched Spoiler when she got up and grabbed her throat, electrocuting her. She gathered up all of her strength and kicked him back. He put on his scouter scope and fired a laser through his glove. "Since ze rockets haven't been vorking as effectively, ze Chocolatier gave me zis glove that can produce special effects. Now take zis!" He fired another laser and it his Spoiler directly. Mike approached her and was about to fire another laser. Spoiler pressed a button on one of her utility belts. It began beeping and she attached it to Mike. Mike couldn't get it off, and it exploded, pushing him back.

Augustus fired several times at Batman, and Batman ran along the wall. He hit Augustus by jumping off the wall and punching him in the chest. Batman attempted another punch, but Augustus grabbed his arm and busted his face. He grabbed him and suplexed him to the ground. Augustus pointed his gun, but Batman kicked it away. Augustus blocked Batman's punches with his body and used it against Batman. He staggered him and slammed his fist down. Batman blocked them with his arms, and the force cracked the pavement. Augustus gave a solid punch to Batman's stomach knocking him down. Batman got back up and rammed him to the ground. He pressed a button on his Batmobile and it fired a grappling hook. It tied around Augustus' neck, and Batman started the car. Augustus was slammed hard against the pavement. The hook detached and Augustus was flung to the street.

Suddenly, they felt a rumbling. The ground began to shake. The others smiled in a wicked way.

"It's coming here," Augustus said.

"Everyone is finally going to be punished," Veruca said while smiling.

"Nobody is going to stop him now," Charlie stated.

Mike smiled mercilessly and said, "The end of Gotham is here." In the sky, a gigantic warship was floating in the air, accompanied by a fighter jet flying around it. It was indeed the beginning of the end.

 **That's the chapter! So sorry this was late, but you can't rush a brutal fight scene! Stay tuned for what happens next and have a great day!**


	19. The Beginning of the End

**Response Time: To Sonny April, It is steadfastly approaching. And Robin and Red Robin are the same character, yes. Let's begin with the next chapter!**

 **Just letting you guys know that this is a transitional chapter.**

 **Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End**

The warship ominously floated over the sky, as if it was waiting for the right moment to begin the destruction. Piloting the warship was The Chocolatier, accompanied by Violet.

Batman decided the only way to stop him was to get up there himself and stop the ship from delivering its doomsday cargo. However, the fighter jet zoomed by, and inside was Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze opened the bottom panel of the jet, and a freeze ray emerged. The ray fired and froze the street they stood on.

"It's going to be impossible to get to the ship with Mr. Freeze in the air," Robin stated.

"We have no choice," Batman said. "We have to down that warship, or Gotham will be wiped off the face of the earth."

"As if we're gonna let you stop it!" Charlie shouted as he almost stabbed Batman with his claw blades. "We were holding back before, but Mike and I are unbeatable! Turn it on!" Mike pressed a button on his glove. Charlie turned around to show that he had a backpack on. A robotic, scorpion-like tail emerged from the backpack. "Let's see you fight us with this on!" Mike activated the electricity in his glove and got into a battle stance.

Batman, Robin, and Spoiler were ready to fight once more, but Batgirl fired a grappling hook at the warship. She immediately went into the air towards.

"Batgirl, don't!" Batman shouted, "He'll kill you!"

"I can handle this, I promise!"

Batman prepared to follow her, but a grappling hook fired at Batman. The hook came from Freeze's jet, and it tied around Batman before pulling him into the air. Unable to act, Batman attempted to free himself from his binds. Mr. Freeze turned the jet towards Batgirl. She dodged every attack Mr. Freeze sent her way, and landed on the roof of the warship.

Inside, The Chocolatier was examining Batman still bound to Mr. Freeze's jet. He hears an incoming call from Freeze, who says, "I couldn't stop Batgirl, and she's on the roof of your ship."

"Forget about her! Deal with the Batman! He's starting to get loose!" The Chocolatier puts down the receiver and turns to Violet. "Would you mind taking on Batgirl for me? I'll join you as soon as I get into a proper position to unload the machines, and switch to hover mode." Violet nodded and smiled, but before she left, he said to her, "Alice..." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "...Good luck." Violet opens the roof exit on gets up to face Batgirl.

Batgirl is ready to stop Violet and the Chocolatier. Robin and Spoiler have to face Mike and Charlie. Batman is going to fight Mr. Freeze. Can they stop the villains in time?

 **That's the chapter! The next chapter will have the biggest fights so far! Stay tuned, and have a great day! I look forward to seeing you guys in the next chapter!**


	20. The End of Gotham

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, thank you, and now the time has come, so hang on for the ride! To mattTheWriter072, don't forget Charlie and his robotic Scorpion tail. Who knows what that could do? Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 20: The End of Gotham**

On the warship, Batgirl could feel the wind blowing around her intensely. She heard a panel opening up, and out from it came these small drones. They had stun guns on them, and they attempted to zap her. She punched holes through several of them and used her batarangs to cut through the rest. Batgirl turned to see Violet standing behind her. Violet punched her across the face and drew her knives. The Chocolatier saw Violet through the camera and decided he was in a good position to stop. He put the warship in hover mode so it wouldn't move and headed toward the roof exit, grabbing his cane along the way.

On the jet, Batman was about to get out of the ropes, which prompted Mr. Freeze to fire his freeze ray. Finally, Batman broke out of the ropes and activated the Batpack, a custom-made, quick-turning, fast-moving jetpack. He flew around and threw batarangs at the cockpit. Mr. Freeze shot them all down and fired another freeze ray.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Robin and Spoiler dealt with Mike and Charlie. "You aren't going to get knocked out so easily again, are you?" Charlie mocked.

"Not this time, James!" Robin shouted.

Charlie taunted, "Aw, you know my name. How cute. You must have been dying to say that line. That's real funny." He used his robotic tail to grab a pedestrian and throw him to the ground. "Let's see how funny you think this is." He was about to pierce the man with his stinger, but Robin jumped in with his staff and blocked it. He immediately felt the pressure. That tail could definitely put on a lot of force. It was a deadly tool, no doubt. Charlie used his wrist blades to knock away the staff, withdrew his tail and kicked Robin in the chest. He hissed at Robin, grumbling, "You're making this harder than it has to be."

Back on the warship, Violet effortlessly dodged every single attack that Batgirl threw at her. Batgirl threw exploding batarangs at the ground, but Violet back flipped several times to avoid the explosions. On the last backflip, The Chocolatier had held his cane above his head with both hands. Violet did a handstand on the cane and The Chocolatier went into a jumping stance before lifting his cane up, allowing her to do a flip over him. He subsequently fired a Candy Blast, hitting Batgirl directly. He walked towards Batgirl, who was about to get up. He taunted her, "Well, Red, you're in a tight spot now, aren't you? Not so tough without your friends, either."

"What are you doing? And why are you doing this? Who hurt you to make you so warped?" Batgirl asked him.

"Did you say why? Why do you fight crime? Why do I commit it? Because it's our destiny, stupid!" He pointed his cane at her, but she grabbed it and pushed it away, causing him to miss a Candy Blast. Violet ran towards Batgirl, dodged her attack and then counterattacked, knocking Batgirl on her face.

"But why? That's not the point!" Batgirl shouted.

The Chocolatier lost his calm demeanor. " **THAT IS ABSOLUTELY THE POINT!** " Batgirl gave a look of fear. "You're asking the wrong question, though. It's not why I do what I do, it's what drove me to this destiny." Batgirl ran towards The Chocolatier. He bent down and Violet jumped on his back. She landed a kick to Batgirl's chest. Batgirl pulled out a batarang, but Violet deflected with her knives. She grabbed Batgirl by her legs, and threw her up into the air. Before Batgirl landed, Violet sent a kick right at Batgirl's back. Batgirl was being thrown right into The Chocolatier's direction, which he used to his advantage. He threw a soda can into the air, and timed the hit just right. Right when Batgirl was within hitting distance, he gave her and the soda can a good, solid whack with his cane. The can exploded with volatile power, knocking Batgirl back. The Chocolatier fired the grappling hook in the hook of his cane. It grabbed Batgirl, so he pulled her to him. He fired a Candy Blast, knocking Batgirl back again. She was now hanging on the side of the ship.

Back to the ground, Mike and Spoiler were fighting. He dodged her attacks, and she dodged his. "Why do you even want to fight us? You could make it out as a superhero yourself!"

Mike answered, "Zat doesn't even cross my mind! I want ze same thing as Ze Chocolatier himself, even if I had to do it all by myself. Now stop ze talking and fight!"

Charlie and Robin were still clashing. Except Charlie was winning this one. He struck Robin with his wrist blades, and he used his tail to knock Robin into the air. Mike saw the setup, and punched him with his electrical gloves. Now Charlie and Mike were ganging up on Spoiler.

Back on the warship, The Chocolatier said to Batgirl, "Haven't you ever of the phrase, 'Die a hero, or live long enough to be the villain?' Of course, this whole city forced me to be this way." He activated the saw blade on his cane's hook. He pointed it at Batgirl and said, "Like it or not, this city has to pay for what it's done. You've seen how corrupt this place is. You don't kick a man while he's down. You crush hi-" Batgirl kicked him and he landed on his back. Batgirl punched Violet hard in the face, knocking her senseless. "Violet!" He shouted.

"I don't care what you say! I grew up in this city! I lived here my whole life! I believe in this town, and what we can do! And we will not be destroyed by you!"

Batgirl ran towards him, but he was ahead of her. He fired a Candy Blast and grappeled it with his hook. He ran with it still grappeled, and then whacked her into the air with his cane. He used the grappling hook to grab her into the air. He threw his arms down, causing Batgirl to land on the ground hard. He fired a Candy Blast, knocking her to the surface. "Your feelings, huh? That's why you're defending this mothball of a city? Get a grip...THE WORLD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!" He whacked her with his cane. "The world is going to cripple you and take away everything you love!" He whacked her again. "It's tortured my mind for years, and I didn't even deserve it!" She tried to hit him, but he dodged and hit her with the cane again. "If you love this city so much, then you'll be buried with it!" He whacked even harder. "So let me make one thing quite clear: YOU...ARE...GOING...TO DIE!"

He raised his cane, but then he saw the jet. It crashed right into a building, and Mr. Freeze was floating down in a parachute. The Chocolatier lost it, and raised his cane in anger. Batgirl threw a batarang and cut his wrist. He screamed in pain, and dropped his weapon. "You bitch!" He shouted, covering his bleeding hand. She approached him, but then he grabbed his cane and fired a Candy Blast. The blades came out of his cane and he threw it. It spun until it stabbed Batgirl in the stomach. He approached her and said, "It's a shame you fell for the fake blood trick." He moved his hand, which was completely unharmed. "But take comfort in knowing Batman will join you shortly." He stabbed her in the heart with the blade. "Goodbye, Batgirl." He pushed her off the side of the ship and she descended to her death.

Down on the ground, Charlie stabbed Spoiler with his blades. Robin shouted, "NOOOOO!"

He ran at Charlie, but he turned around and stabbed Robin with his tail. It injected some kind of poison into Robin, making him faint. Batman saw this, and dropped a smoke bomb. He escaped with Robin and Spoiler on him. He got into the Batmobile and drove away from the city.

Looking down, The Chocolatier pressed a button. The Earth Movers launched from the ship and landed in various parts of the city. The machines said in unison, " **3...2...1...Fire!** " The pistons hit the ground, creating a devastating earthquake, destroying most of Gotham City.

 **That's the chapter! Five more chapters remain, so stay tuned and have a great day! I would have released this earlier, but I just finished!**


	21. KAS

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Well, Batgirl's death and the End of Gotham was planned from the beginning. To mattTheWriter072, you won't find out about that until tomorrow, as this chapter will be the next part of The Chocolatier's plan. To Sonny April, I expected for everyone reading this to be completely shocked. And yes, Batgirl is dead. Now on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 21: K.A.S**

The Chocolatier landed the warship and examined everything around him. There was so much devastation on the ground, practically nothing was still standing. Mike and Charlie walked straight to him, helping Augustus and Veruca come back to their senses. "Sir?" They all said.

The Chocolatier held Violet in his arms, who was still out cold. "Let's head back to the lab."

Back at the lab, which was still standing due to the force field around it, The Chocolatier woke Violet up. "Alice..." he said to her.

She groaned a bit, then asked, "What happened?"

The Chocolatier informed her, "You got ambushed and hit pretty hard. You've been like this for a half hour."

Violet stood up, "I'm going to get that Batgirl for that cheap shot!" Everyone looked around, prompting her to say, "What?"

The Chocolatier smiled and said, "You don't have to, Alice. I personally took care of it. She paid for what she did to you with her very life."

Violet hugged him and said, "I'm sorry. I failed you. I do have to know: Did we win in the end?"

The Chocolatier explained, "You have nothing to be sorry about. We're together, and that's what counts. Charlie managed to poison Robin with the tail. He also stabbed Spoiler and forced Batman to flee. They have a strong chance of survival, but they'll come back to sign their own death warrant. But Gotham has been destroyed for the most part."

Violet said to him, "I wish I could have seen you succeed. I could've-"

She stopped speaking because he kissed her. "Now stop," He said. "Alice, I know I haven't said this yet, but I love your soul. I respect you as a fighter, and I want to be with you." He held out a ring from the Gotham Diamond Exchange, and knelt down. "Alice, will you marry me?"

She didn't know what to say, so she said, "I do, but I think we should wait until our mission is over."

"True. Batman will be out to get me now that I've slain one of his own. So let's give a reason to come back." He smiled wickedly as he walked over and grabbed the last file out of the cabinet. It had the letters, "K.A.S" on it."

"K.A.S?" Mike asked. "Vhat does zat mean?"

The Chocolatier opened up the file. It contained everything to know about the city. From the tallest building to the lowest point of the city, it had the complete works. "Kill All Survivors."

 **That's the chapter! Only four more chapters to go! Stay tuned to what happens next, and have a great day!**


	22. Off The Grid

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thanks! But whether or not it develops further, only I know that! To Sonny April, He's a surprising one. After all, the best kind of prize is a sur-prise! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! To mattTheWriter072, This goes to show The Chocolatier's greatest strengths: Planning, and always keeping one step ahead! Now on with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 22: Off the Grid**

Robin woke up to see Batman and Spoiler standing over him, "I see you finally woke up. You've been out for a whole 24 hours."

"Where are they!?"

"Gone. Just like Batgirl and Gotham City." He sighed and said. "Batgirl is dead, while her murderer leveled the entire city. The Batcave is no doubt gone, which is why I have this place. It's a home away from home, just in case Bruce Wayne ever needed to go off the grid. I've been working all night on this." He held up a jet injector, used for mass vaccinations. "One injection, and they'll be out for hours. It won't be easy, unless we have help."

It had reached midnight, and they happened to find what they were looking for: The Batplane. "I'll have to attack from the air. Their next move will be to get rid of any survivors. Finding them from the sky will be especially useful. Then I will confront the Chocolatier myself."

"But Batman," Spoiler cried out. "You just can't! Even for you, he's deadly!" She clutched her stomach in pain, as she still felt the stab wound from Charlie's claws.

"This isn't up for debate. Batgirl was at full strength when she was fighting The Chocolatier. Even then, she wasn't successful. You two are still weakened. Violet alone has the power to kill you. Therefore, you two will remain at the Off-grid Batcave. If I happen to fail, I will die. I may or may not come back from this. If I don't, Alfred will become your guardian and will bring you two far away from here. It's the only way for you two to survive."

"But Batman..."

"I do not want an argument!" He entered the Batplane and flew off.

Spoiler and Robin looked up at the sky. Spoiler said to him, "I think there's a couple vehicles in here. Come on!"

 **That's the chapter! The next two chapters are another two parter, with the finale after that! Stay tuned for more and have a great day!**


	23. Final Hour, pt 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I wish it was a bit longer, but I'd rather be writing the chapter after this one, to be honest. Now on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 23: Final Hour, part 1**

Above the skies on the Batplane, Batman saw the destruction of the city. He looked to see that Wayne Manor was still standing, which meant the Batcave had survived and that Alfred was fine. He also noticed Arkham Asylum still stood (Even though it was completely empty), and only half of Gotham Park was ruined. Everything else was completely in shambles. He noticed that there were a few Earth Movers flying around and were using lasers to spread fire around. Batman fired an air strike, hitting the Earth Movers directly and destroying them. He decided to scan the city for The Chocolatier using sonar. He picked up a sound in Gotham Park.

"I am choosing to bury her because it's the honorable thing to do." The Chocolatier and Mike had dug a gigantic hole in the ground and was about to bury Batgirl.

Charlie said in a vicious manner, "I still think we should take a peek under her mask. I want to know who she was."

The Chocolatier said, "You will not lay a hand on her. Even her cape should be preserved the way it is." He picked up Batgirl's corpse and gently put her into the hole. "Farewell, Batgirl. It's a shame we didn't meet in a different life: we might've been friends. You were a great fighter, and even if you were my enemy, I will still respect you even in death." Augustus and Mike filled up the hole and Violet put down a tombstone nearby that wrote, "Here lies Batgirl; The Fallen Protector of Gotham."

"Rather sentimental funeral for someone you hated." The Chocolatier turned around to see Batman standing in front of him. He punched The Chocolatier dead on in his face.

"I expected you to do that, but I didn't expect you to fail in understanding," The Chocolatier snarled. "After all, I told the city not to blame you. I didn't want to kill her, just like I don't want to kill you. You could've walked away from this. Hell, you would've been safe either way. After all, I spared your mansion, Mr. Wayne." Batman was in pure shock, so The Chocolatier continued, "Your own allies betrayed you, Bruce. The GCPD has quite a file on The Batman. I found it when I was looking for a person to fit the role of Violet. Then the Gotham Archives was where I went. It's easy to find out about something there, even from old newspaper articles. I used the file to narrow down Gotham's population to find at least three candidates that could become the Batman. But then there was one piece I found that gave me the answer: The article of your parent's murder. Like I said, I don't want to kill you. You want to rebuild Gotham, be my guest. I've already rid the city of the scum. But if you continue to resist me, I will destroy you."

"I will never back down, Thomas. I know who you are, and I know you won't stop at just this. I know you won't. A psycho like you will want to keep killing. You'll crave the blood of innocent lives. That is something I will not stand for!"

The Chocolatier was a calmly smiling, but then his face turned to pure anger. "THEN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL PERISH!" He pressed a button on his remote and the warship appeared. He and his allies got in and started firing at the ground.

 **That's the chapter! What did you think of the twist? The battle you've been waiting for will be tomorrow, and then the finale afterwards! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	24. Final Hour, pt 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I wrote that in to show he truly believes what he's doing is right. He's not just a psycho, he's a twisted soul who's lost so much, it has made him believe that his colleagues are the only thing he truly deems worthy of living for. To mattTheWriter072, I don't think I ever saw a villain aside from D.A.V.E to ever figure out the Batman's identity using just process of elimination. His mind is the most dangerous part of him, not his weapon. Now off we go to the final battle!**

 **Chapter 24: Final Hour, part 2**

The Chocolatier continued to fire directly at Batman. He knew he was at a disadvantage, so he got into a position where he could activate the Batpack. He flew into the air, dodging every single move The Chocolatier. "This is like a game of chess, Batman," The Chocolatier shouted over the loudspeaker. "Except you'll be the one in checkmate this time! I'm not like those pathetic Arkham inhabitants."

Batman quipped, "But that's where you'll end up." He threw a Batarang with an electric disk attached to it. It sent a virus into the warship's computers, causing it to begin shutdown. The Chocolate hit his fist against the panels and decided to perform an emergency landing. He landed right at Haly's circus, which was still standing due to being in Gotham Park at the time. They also happened to be hosting a carnival, which was eerily empty and dark.

"Time for a distraction," The Chocolatier remarked as he pulled the power switch. All of the blinding lights turned on and the rides started moving on their own. He ran into the center of the carnival and fired a few Candy Blasts at the Ferris wheel. It started to fall, and almost landed on Batman. However, missiles flew in and blew up the Ferris wheel before it could land. Batman could see Robin in the sky, wearing a jetpack. He fired more missiles, which hit Augustus and knocked him out. Veruca turned to see Spoiler on the Batcycle. She drove extremely fast and ran over Veruca, knocking her out as well.

"I told you two to stay put!" Batman shouted.

"So you could lose your life?" Spoiler shouted. "Batman, we care about you too much to go on a suicide mission. Leave the minions to us, while you take down the Chocolatier!"

"Three against four is hardly fair, but then again, who cares?" The Chocolatier fired a Candy Blast and ran into the circus tent. Batman followed him in pursuit.

"Come and get us, snotrags!" Charlie unleashed the tail and attempted to stab Robin again, but Robin grabbed his tail and stabbed Charlie with it. He grabbed the middle of it, spun him around and threw him into a wall. Robin then used the jet injector to inject him with a chemical that causes instantaneous knockout. Charlie fell to the floor unconscious. Mike used his electric glove and attempted to punch Spoiler. Spoiler dodged every attack with finesse and skill. He put on his scouting scope, but before he could fire an optical laser, she threw one of Batgirl's batarangs right at him. It hit the scouting scope, electrocuting him. Spoiler took the opportunity to inject him, knocking him out.

Violet suddenly came out with a sneak attack and stabbed Robin with her knives. He fell to the ground, while Violet smiled. But when Spoiler looked at him, she saw that Robin was smiling as well. He suddenly leaped up and stabbed her with the knives. Turns out Violet had missed both times. One knives hit the utility belt, while the other hit the jet injector. The knife that had the chemical on it got her right in her back, causing her to fall forward. She somehow managed to get back up on her knees and point her gun. But Spoiler threw a bola with electric weights right at her. They tied her up and electrocuted her, causing her to scream in pain and fall unconscious.

Meanwhile, Batman looked for The Chocolatier inside the tent. It was creepily dark. The lights came on, and the Chocolatier stood in front of the main light. "You're finished, Batman. Just know that I won't do anything with your identity. But I'd always be on your guard should you survive."

"But I will," Batman said with a grin. "I built a weapon specifically for you." He pulled out a hilt. He pressed a button and it opened up at the top. He placed a batarang in the opening, and a blade opened through.

"A beam sword. Very impressive," The Chocolatier said with a smile. "Now watch this." The silver "ribbons" on his cane glowed and a powerful beam shot from his cane. Batman blocked it with his sword. "Okay then," The Chocolatier grumbled. His cane completely glowed, acting as a beam sword itself. He attacked right away. Batman and the Chocolatier clashed with their weapons, each time getting dangerously close to connecting. Finally, Batman managed to make a strike on him. He felt the pain, but didn't get a scratch. "I've had enough of toying with you." He used his cane and knocked away the sword. He started to stomp on Batman again and again. "It's over now. You tried to stop me, but that never works. So long, sucker." Batman swept his body to trip the Chocolatier. The Chocolatier got up and ran at him. He pulled out the blades in his cane. He barely missed stabbing Batman, and landing right into the generator. It electrocuted him to no end. Batman cut the cable to shut it down, and The Chocolatier fell to the ground, with smoke rising all over his twinging body.

Batman stood over The Chocolatier. His reign of terror was over.

 **That's the chapter! The epilogue is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	25. Epilogue

**Response Time: Just letting you guys know that my reviews have disappeared again. I did see two of them, but one I didn't get a notification on, so if it's you, please let me know. To Sonny April, I have already responded to your review via PM. To TheIndividualist, the defeat is here, and now for the finale. Now let's begin!**

 **By the way, another thing: The Chocolatier is not dead, nor is his gang.**

 **Chapter 25: Epilogue**

Down the line, as time went on, things grew peaceful again. People started to once again come back to Gotham a little at a time, and began to rebuild. It took months and months to rebuild the damage that had been done, but it was eventually fixed.

Batman went to Commissioner Gordon to tell him that his daughter perished in the battle. It was then that Gordon knew that all this time, his daughter had been following his footsteps in protecting Gotham. A statue was erected in her honor beside her grave in Gotham Park. Robin and Spoiler took over the off-the-grid Batcave and are still working together.

The Chocolatier was convicted and sent to Arkham Asylum, along with his gang. They reside in separate wings and only see each other at lunch. The Chocolatier sat in his cell. He listened to Joker's constant laughing, much to his dismay. "Will you shut up?" He constantly shouted. He took a piece of chalk and drew Batman's symbol. "When I get out of here, Batman, my friends and I will slowly tear you to pieces. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **That's the finale! This story is now over, and now, an announcement! Next story is the long awaited sequel to A Second Chance, written by Sonny April and myself. I did decide to delay it a little. So the sequel will be released on March 13th! I hope you enjoyed this story, as I had a lot of fun writing it! Be sure to stay tuned and to have a great day! See you all on the next one!**


End file.
